Memorias
by Draagonziitta
Summary: Lo que pasa después del encuentro de Tifa Y Cloud en Dessidia...


ACLARACIONES: La historia está basada en el juego Dissidia 012 después de que Cloud y Tifa se encuentran en el planet's core.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son **propiedad** de **Square Enix**.

* * *

-Nos veremos de nuevo… ¿cierto?- dijo Tifa

-Si. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos y tendremos que pelear- dijo Cloud con una mirada muy seria.

-Entiendo, gracias por la advertencia- Y Tifa comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda al chico que hace unos momentos la hizo duda sobre su pasado. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando broto un sentimiento extraño, quiso voltear a ver al muchacho pero no lo hizo tenía que seguir y buscar a Kain.

Mientras Tifa buscaba a Kain no podía dejar de pensar en Cloud ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de conocerlo? ¿Por qué cuando lo vio y supo su nombre su corazón palpito más fuerte? ¿Quién era él? Por un momento perdió el camino y termino olvidando donde estaba y que buscaba a Kain.

Fue cuando Tifa se quedó de pie, estática poco a poco a su memoria llegaron recuerdos, en cámara rápida abordaron su mente, vio una pequeña niña, una iglesia con un campo de flores, vio un bar, un grupo de muchachos riendo, y todo cambio observo una ciudad destruida, a un joven que la trataba de ayudar, a su padre muerto, a Sephirot y fue cuando lo vio, vio a Cloud.

Tifa soltó un grito y se agacho tomando su cabeza entre los brazos y la lluvia de recuerdos no paraba. Tifa había recordado todo.

-¿Esa es mi vida? ¿Cosmos?- Comenzó a decir- ¡¿Cosmos… Cosmos… COSMOS?!- Grito Tifa ya desesperada. Una luz bajo del cielo y ahí estaba ella; Cosmos.

_-Tifa- dijo Cosmos con un toque de comprensión._

-¿Esa es mi vida?- volvió a pregunta Tifa- ¿Planeas que luche a muerte con Cloud?

- _¿Haz recordado todo?- más que pregunta eso sonó como aclaración-Tifa sé que es difícil pero Cloud en un soldado de Chaos es nuestro enemigo, no puedo evitar que luches con él, es tu destino._

-¿Es mi destino, entonces asesinar al hombre que amo?- dijo Tifa con lágrimas ya en sus ojos- Que tontería ¿Por qué me elegiste? Quiero volver a Midgar no voy a pelear-dijo decidida.

_-Tifa- dijo Cosmos suspirando- Lamento mucho todo el daño que esto te provoca pero me es imposible enviarte a tu hogar, para regresar a él tienes que cumplir tu misión aquí. Hice todo lo que pude para que Cloud naciera como soldado de Cosmos pero fue imposible, por eso al llegar aquí sus recuerdos fueron borrados pero al parecer tu fuerza y la de el hizo que recuperaran sus recuerdos._

-Un momento, Cloud ¿me recuerda?- dijo sorprendida.

_-Si lo hace, pero el mismo ha decidido ir a enfrentar a Chaos para terminar con esta guerra- al ver un destello de esperanza en el rostro de Tifa dice- No lo lograra, tú y el pelearan como está escrito. Perdón Tifa pero todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro- Y Cosmos empezó a desaparecer con esa sonrisa llena de ternura._

-¡Cosmos!- grito Tifa cuando la diosa desapareció- ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? ¿Cómo podre pelear contra ti? ¡CLOUD!

Comenzó a caminar rodeándose con sus brazos regresando al lugar donde había dejado a Cloud, varios pensamientos giraban por su mente sin saber que hacer realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tifa Lockhart estaba asustada de lo que podría venir. No camino mucho cuando se encontró con aquel muchacho.

-Cloud- dijo Tifa acercándose a él con una sonrisa se detuvo en seco cuando la espada de Cloud le apuntaba con toda la intención de atacar.

-¿Eres un soldado de Cosmos? - dijo sin mirar a Tifa, ella intento buscar los ojos de Cloud pero su flequillo los ocultaba bastante bien.

-Cloud - dijo- No pienso pelear- Tifa levanto sus brazos hacia los lados ¿Qué sucedía con Cloud? ¿No se supone que el la recordaba? Si esa era el caso ¿porque la amenazaba con su espada? ¿Acaso tendría que pelear con él?- No tenemos que pelear.

_No te recuerda tifa, perdió sus recuerdos cuando reto a Chaos. _Tifa escucho a cosmos.

Las acciones de la chica hicieron dudar por un momento a Cloud que estaba haciendo esa loca mujer, después de su encuentro con Chaos no recordaba nada.

_Olvida tu piedad, es soldado de Cosmos. Tu deber es matarla. _Cloud escucho a Chaos. Es verdad ella esta con Cosmos él estaba con Chaos son enemigos, tienen que luchar a muerte.

-No importa si eres mujer, voy a matarte para que Chaos reine en este lugar- dijo Cloud con fuerza- ahora prepárate- mientras se acercaba a ella para atacarla.

Tifa no pudo esquivar el primer ataque y recibió una pequeña herida en el brazo que la hizo despertar de su trance.

-Supongo que tengo que pelear, esto es en serio. Tengo que recuperarte- dijo Tifa.

Comenzó la pelea, o más bien algo parecido mientras Cloud atacaba, Tifa lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes que él le daba.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no estas peleando?- Grito Cloud desesperado.

-Recuérdame, Cloud, somos amigos. Tienes que recordarme- dijo acercándose al chico- Recuerda de dónde vienes, por favor.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo poniendo la espada de por medio.

-Cloud- mientras intentaba acercarse a él, no pudiendo hacer nada comienza a clavar la espada en su cuerpo, al ver esto Cloud no sabe qué hacer, Tifa con cara de dolor en su cuerpo logro llegar hasta Cloud y abrazarlo.

-Recuerda por… favor-dijo Tifa con una voz débil hacia el oído de Cloud- Recuerda, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Denzel, Mar…lene- su voz se quebraba- Aerith, Zack… Ti…- Y eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir.

Cloud estaba estático, si darse cuenta sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, abrazo a la chica y logro pronunciar.

-Ti…fa- Abrazo aún más fuerte el cuerpo inerte de la chica- ¡Tifa!

Una luz los rodeo y vio aparecer a Cosmos.

_-Haz peleado, como estaba predestinado._

-¿Cosmos? Ahora ella esta muerta y no hay nada que hacer- dijo aun llorando-La amo, Tifa te amo-dijo acariciando el rostro de la mujer.

_-Cloud. Todo estará bien-dijo Cosmos- Es momento de partir-dijo con una sonrisa._

La luz los rodeo por completo y Cloud pudo sentir al fin la libertad de no ser más un soldado de Chaos, por fin era libre. La luz por un momento lo cegó así que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontraba en su cama. En su cuarto, en Midgar.

Cuando despertó y se dio cuenta, se levantó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo en búsqueda de lo único que lo haría sentir en paz.

Al bajar la miro de pie, detrás de la barra lavando unos vasos para poder abrir el bar. Cloud corrió hacia ella brinco la barra y la abrazo por atrás, esta acción sorprendió y sonrojo a Tifa.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Cloud? Me asustaste-dijo Tifa

-¿Estas bien no es cierto? ¿No eres un espejismo ni nada verdad?-dijo Cloud abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿Estas bien tú?- dijo Tifa extraña ya de la actitud de Cloud y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, fue entonces cuando se quedó aún más asombrada, Cloud la miraba profundamente- Oye Cloud yo…

Y fue entonces cuando Cloud la beso y a pesar de que Tifa estaba muy sorprendida correspondió el beso del muchacho. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

-Tifa, te amo. No dejare que te pase nada-

-Esa promesa ya me la habías echo-sonrió- Y yo también te amo.

Así una vez más se besaron.

Cosmos miraba la escena.

_Lo vez Tifa, te dije que todo saldría bien. Te hago la promesa de no volver a elegirte. Ni tu ni Cloud volverán a este mundo._


End file.
